


In Love in Any Lifetime

by scorpion22



Category: The Flintstones
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Multi, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpion22/pseuds/scorpion22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you love someone when you die will you find that love again and will it ever be as strong as before. In this story that's what happens when Fred and Wilma die during the stone age and are reborn during the time we live in now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Through Time

**Author's Note:**

> To all those that don’t believe in loves that last forever even beyond death this is for you.

In a hospital in Bedrock lay a man everyone knew and loved in a room waiting to die, for Fred Flintstone his suffering was coming to a close.   
“ Every organ in his body is failing him he hasn’t much time now “ the doctor told his family that when they came that morning as they did every morning to watch after him until the time came he took his last breath. Any other man would have been afraid to die, but not Fred; he wanted it to happen. Over the past year and a half he had watched unable to do anything as his wife Wilma Flintstone died of breast cancer, his best buddy Barney Rubble died in his sleep after he also lost his wife Betty from lung cancer all Fred wanted was to be with the love of his life and friends again. All Fred could feel was his daughters hand in his and he could faintly hear the sound of her crying.   
Looking up he saw Pebbles and her husband Bambam and he tried to find his voice.   
“Little girl “gasped Fred his breath barely there as he tried to speak. Pebbles looked up at him her eyes filled with tears, but she still tried to smile.   
“Yes daddy what is it do you want the nurse “whispered Pebbles her words rushed as she fell to her knees by the bed taking his hand in both of hers.   
“You’re my little girl I love you “breathed Fred squeezing her hand for the last time before taking a final breath and closing his eyes.   
“DADDY, daddy no please no “sobbed Pebbles feeling as her husband wrapped his arms around her from behind trying to pull her away from her father’s dead body. A week later Fred Flintstone was buried in Bedrock national cemetery where his wife already was and almost everyone in town came to his funeral.   
“Fred was a hell of a guy and one hell of a bowler the best any of us ever knew he can’t be replaced that’s for sure “said one of his lodge buddies and as he stepped down passing the stone casket the members came forward putting Fred’s bowling ball and bowling bag in his casket saying as they did that now he could bowl in heaven.   
“Now his daughter with close the ceremony “said the reverend as Pebbles stood up walking to the podium.   
“My dad was a great dad there was never a second when I didn’t know he loved me in fact that’s the last thing he ever said to me. I hope he’s with my mom now and I hope he knows I love him “said Pebbles looking at the casket before walking and standing in front of it.   
“Goodbye I’ll miss you “whispered Pebbles before continuing kissing her fingers and placing them on the casket as she spoke.   
“I love you daddy “whispered Pebbles before walking back to her seat. What Pebbles didn’t know was that her parents wouldn’t be together not until they found each other again in another life.  
Present day  
In the year 1982 on June 12th a Stone Age woman Wilma Flintstone was reborn into a five pound baby girl named Wilma Louis Smith. She would grow up to hate her mother Elizabeth Smith, but love her father Colonial Richard Smith.  
She would also have one brother who she loved Rickey and two sisters who she would grow to have a love, hate relationship with Betty and Pamela. Betty was her favorite sister and her best friend while Pamela the youngest of the four was just annoying. In the same little town in Nevada a few years before Wilma was born a baby boy was born. In the year 1980 on January 5th a Stone Age man Fred Flintstone was reborn into a six pound baby boy named Frederick Michael Stone. He would grow up to love his mother Dora Ann Stone and hate his father Roger James Stone who was very abusive to both his children and his wife.   
He would be the third of six children beginning with his two older sisters Jane and Cindy then his younger sister Lily. He would also have two younger brothers Barney and Mike. Although the siblings sometimes had their fights they had learned to love each other no matter what because they all had to live with their father’s abusive ways. Now all they had to do was find each other, but would the love they once shared in another life still be in their hearts, could they love each other again, could they be in love in any life time. It was the year 2013 on a cool night in august that they happened to go to the same bar.   
They sat at opposite ends of the bar neither one of them paying attention to the other. Fred looked over his shoulder and that was all it took for him to see Wilma and he couldn’t explain it, but it was like his heart beat faster. It was like his heart recognized her heart and from that moment on he knew he had to find a way to talk to her. He loved the redness of her long flowing hair, the slightly tanned hint of her skin, the way her white dress clung to her body, but most of all he loved how she smiled when she saw him staring at her. She looked away pretending not to notice, but it was obvious.   
His stare contained everything she had ever wanted to see in a man’s eyes when he looked at her. They were filled with lust, kindness, a sort of sweetness, and love, but it was a love unknown to them both neither knew how far it could go. She couldn’t help, but lick her lips as she met his gaze looking him up and down trying to deny the attraction she felt before finally giving up; he had hair as black as a raven’s feathers and the look on his face showed he had a hard life, but despite that he hadn’t lost his sweet nature, but he chose to hide it away and even though he was slightly chubby he was muscles too of that she was sure the next thing she knew she was grabbing her drink and moving over next to him.   
“Can I sit here” asked Wilma and when he only continued staring she sat down in the seat next to him not looking at him as she did so. He kept staring deep inside he was amazed she had moved over to where he was.  
“You can stop staring now “whispered Wilma leaning in close so no one else could hear.   
“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help it your beautiful “laughed Fred looking into her eyes and smiling watching as she returned that same smile.  
“Fred Stone “said Fred taking her hand when she offered it. Wilma stared at him now this man was a gentleman and he was treating her like a lady.   
“Nice to meet you I’m Wilma Smith “whispered Wilma giving his hand a light squeeze as the words left her mouth.   
“ Nice to meet you too “ whispered Fred and with that the two talked as if they had known each other their entire lives soon they discovered they could make each other laugh and a smile never left either of their faces. At the end of the night Wilma wanted desperately for Fred to ask her one of two questions.   
“Let me take you home “he would whisper as they left the bar; Wilma wanted to hear those words escape from his lips, but she didn’t get to hear them much to her sadness.   
“ Could I walk you home “ he would whisper as they left the bar; Wilma wanted those words most of all because if he walked her home she knew she would see him again. They walked out of the bar together and for a moment they stood outside in silence.  
Wilma was beginning to walk towards home when she heard him call her name into the cool night breeze and she couldn’t hide her smile when he said one of the two things she had been hoping for.   
“Could I walk you home “called Fred making her turn. She looked at him a moment not hiding the smile on her face as she nodded her head laughing when he broke into a run not stopping till he was at her side again. When she was next to him again she held her hand out to him.   
“I was hoping you’d ask “whispered Wilma smiling even brighter when he took her hand.   
They were almost to her home when suddenly he stopped and without a word she turned to look at him feeling fear for the first and last time.   
“I’ve been wanting to do this all night “whispered Fred as he pulled her into his arms forcing his lips upon hers and at first she was startled, but soon she responded to it letting him light a fire inside her. When their lips parted Wilma looked at him smiling before kissing him.   
“Stay with me tonight “breathed Wilma walking with him again feeling as instead of just holding her hand he held her in his arms.  
“This is my home “whispered Wilma as they entered her home and soon they were in her room kissing as they sat on her bed.   
Wilma wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him sliding a hand down to loosen his necktie feeling as he undid the back of her dress. His lips were everywhere and she couldn’t help, but moan as his fingers and the palms of his hands moved over her body like an artist sculpting a statue.   
“Are you always like this so passionate, so gentle “gasped Wilma as she straddled him her hands on his chest. She let her lips move over his jaw to his neck feeling as the lower half of her dress fell leaving her breasts to his view. When she opened his pants Fred got her on her back again removing what was left of her dress and beginning to kiss down her body.   
Wilma arched her back spreading her legs for him when his hands slid up her legs. His fingers found her pussy first as he kissed both her inner thighs letting his tongue find her pussy next. He removed her shoes before burying his head between her legs feeling her fingers in his hair as he continued.   
“OH “squealed Wilma as he continued his fingers and tongue both working at her pussy with a fever making her scream and moan in pleasure. She didn’t come till he was deep inside her holding her to the bed his lips against hers silencing her pleas to god for more.


	2. The Three Little Words He didn't Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilma tells Fred how she feels and he doesn't say it back.

Three months after meeting Fred and Wilma were still together their relationship in both their opinions was very strong. They had been on a date every night this week and this one was ending exactly like the others and they both knew that any date after that would end exactly the same. He leaned her up against the door to her apartment as they kissed. At the same time Wilma tried to open the door forgetting in the heat of the moment that it was locked. Pulling away from him Wilma turned quickly around opening the door and taking a step inside. Fred had her in his arms before she could go any farther throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her inside shutting the door before moving through the apartment setting her down to look at her a moment before kissing her heatedly and picking her up again.   
Fred picked her up off her feet kicking the door to her bedroom open then kicking it closed again her arms and legs wrapping around him as he did not letting go till her back hit the bed. Wilma held him close as their passionate kiss ended and his lips went down her neck and his hands found her concealed breasts. Bringing his lips back to hers Wilma managed to get him onto his back straddling him as if he were her favorite horse and breaking the kiss she started removing her clothes. Fred watched her pull her dress over her head throwing it to the floor in the same instant revealing to him that she wore nothing underneath her dress.  
“See something you like “smiled Wilma leaning down into his arms attacking his lips her nipples hard as they poked against his hard chest deepening the kiss feeling as his hands caressed her back.   
“ Now be still it’s your turn to undress “ breathed Wilma opening his pants as she spoke and slipping her hand inside taking his cock inside and smiling as she felt his hardness before removing everything else. After removing his pants Wilma ran her hands up his chest till she came to the collar of his shirt and with one swift movement the buttons were undone and his shirt was gone. They kissed again when they were both naked their hands caressing each other, his hands moving from her ass up her back to fondle her beautiful breasts in the same moment her hands curled into his hair as she deepened the kiss. Fred sat up as she held him to her as his lips moved away from hers and to her neck his hands continuing to fondle her breasts and then his eyes were locked with hers as he licked her puckered peaks making her purr sweetly beginning to grind her wetness into his stiff cock throwing her head back moaning his name. She repeated his name over and over like a prayer looking down at him as his lips left her hard pink peaks and went further down her body his tongue running over her stomach and to her pussy not waiting to delve into her pussy like a man starved to death making her start her prayer again screaming it as he continued.   
She was so wet for him her legs spread wide for him as he attacked her pussy exploring it using his tongue and fingers to make her scream his name louder, his fingers teased her hardened little clit as his tongue delved inside her licking her walls going deep into the core feeling as her fingers grabbed a tuft of his hair and practically pushing his face between her legs. As he did this Wilma moaned and screamed his name begging him to continue her other hands roaming all over her body as she did so going from her stomach to her hair before settling on her breasts beginning to play with them. After she came Wilma looked down a smile on her face that disappeared when she found him gone. Suddenly she was on her hands and knees with him behind her and r smile returned as she felt his cock hard and ready to be inside her. Looking back at him she didn’t have to say a word the look in her eyes said enough as he positioned his cock at the entrance to her pussy making her moan in anticipation.   
She mewled out in pleasure when he entered her hard settling inside her instantly and as he did she could feel him pulse inside her.   
“ You feel so good “ whispered Fred as he started to move inside of her his hands going from her perfect waist to the breasts he loved so much letting out a fierce growl as her plowed into her tight wet walls.   
“Yes Fred yes “chanted Wilma from the very beginning as he fucked her hard not letting up on her body making her come.   
“ Oh Fred I’m coming “ gasped Wilma hearing him groan in reply as he continued to fuck her pulling her closer and using a knee to spread her open even wider for him making her moan as he moved inside her faster pulling her so that she leaned against her chest as he fucked her.   
“ Fred “ whimpered Wilma feeling as his hands wrapped around her body as if to cool her hot skin his tongue coming out to lick the sweaty from her neck before placing kisses along her throat both his hands still cupping her breasts adding to her pleasure as he thrust inside her.   
Fred continued to take possession of her body and as he did she looked up at him that fire he loved in her eyes.  
“ Kiss me, fuck me, make love to me “ gasped Wilma capturing his lips as soon as the words left her mouth deepening it and kissing him with a passion she had never known with any other man and the kiss didn’t break till she came again feeling as he held her up continuing to fuck her. After this she rolled onto her back letting him fall on top of her, his lips instantly found hers as he entered her again. It wasn’t long before she came a third time and as he continued to fuck her she came a fourth and final time except this time he came with her. Afterwards they laid sweaty and exhausted in a tangle of arms and legs.  
They were both exhausted as they rolled onto their sides Wilma smiled as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close feeling as he kissed the back of her neck.   
“ Good night Wilma “ whispered Fred laying there with her waiting for her to fall asleep which should happen at any moment.   
“Good night “murmured Wilma her eyes closed and Fred could tell she was almost asleep. Just as she was falling asleep Wilma opened her eyes again because there was one more thing she had to say to him.   
“Fred I have something I have to tell you “whispered Wilma her voice sleepy, but still it held a trace of urgency.   
“Yes Wilma what is it “questioned Fred his breath hot against the back of her neck as he waited to hear what was so important it couldn’t wait till in the morning.   
“I love you “whispered Wilma beginning to fall asleep again the minute she said it. As she fell into a peaceful sleep Fred laid there next to her stunned he hadn’t expected her to say that and he didn’t know what to say in return and as he laid there his heart was beating like a jack hammer. Fred didn’t sleep that night laid there with her in his arms until he couldn’t stand another minute in that room so he slowly got out of bed and found his clothes his eyes never leaving her as he dressed.   
“ Goodnight Wilma “ whispered Fred after he was dressed again staring at her as she lay naked underneath the sheets fast asleep and as he said goodnight he wasn’t sure if he should say I love you or not because she wouldn’t remember it and he wasn’t sure that if he said it if he would really mean it.   
“Goodnight “repeated Fred as he left the apartment closing the door behind him and leaving the building without saying another word.   
“ Fred “ murmured Wilma when she woke up a couple of hours later a sexy smile on her face rolling over expecting to find him, but she found herself alone in the bed.   
“Fred “called Wilma sitting up in her bed hoping he would suddenly pop up from nowhere.   
“ He left “ said Wilma laying down in her bed and rolling over onto her side only one thing on her mind except the night before after they had sex and they laid there together.   
“I said I loved him, but what does he say he says nothing, I wake up and expect to find him and he‘s gone why I’m no more to him than a whore he picked up on the street “cried Wilma burying her head in her pillow.   
Suddenly Wilma sat up again her face losing that heartbroken look it had a second ago and quickly that was replaced with a look of anger. Quickly Wilma got out of bed hurrying to the bathroom she took a shower then she put her hair up in a high bun before continuing to her closet to find the perfect outfit she was going to take her anger out on him. When she was done Wilma looked beautiful. Wilma went to Fred’s work during his lunch hour and as she got out of her car she saw many eyes turning her way and she smiled because she knew she looked good and she was going to make Fred eat his heart out.   
“Hay Fred your girls coming “called a friend of Fred’s making Fred turn and there was Wilma coming towards him and he almost drooled as she approached her hair piled on top of her head, her face showing the slightest hint of blush and lipstick and a dress that clung to her every curve that was black and white and as he looked at her he felt like the luckiest man in the world.   
He stood up when he saw her coming towards him expecting her to kiss him, but she gave him something quite different. With a smack she slapped him in the face making him stumble backwards his cheek already beginning to redden as he placed his cheek over the wound looking at her questionly.   
“ What the hell Wilma “ exclaimed Fred looking at her watching as she ignored his outburst and without saying a word she walked away every eye in the place watching her as she did and for a while Fred watched her go before running after her every eye on him as he did. Fred called after her trying to get her to stop, but failing until before he knew it they were in front of her car and as she took out her keys to open the door he grabbed her arm spinning her around.   
“Wilma “screamed Fred looking at her not letting go of her arm afraid if he did she would hit him again.   
“Let go of me I don’t want you to lay a hand on me ever again you no longer have the right I told you I loved you and you said nothing I mean what am I to you a whore you picked up on the street would it have killed you to say I love you “ranted Wilma when she was done tears streamed down her face as she pulled away from him. A silence fell between them and they just stared at each other until suddenly Wilma found herself crying into her hands. Fred wanted to take her into his arms in that moment, but he was afraid if he did she would hit him again so he simple whispered her name and attempted to brush away a stray tear and like he expected she slapped him again.   
“Keep away from me “whimpered Wilma turning away from him and attempting to open her car door again.   
“ How could you be so stupid Wilma you meet a guy you fall madly in love with him it’s just stupid to think he could love you too just plain stupid “ cried Wilma talking more to herself then to him as she opened the door to her car and getting inside.   
“ Wilma please don’t go please let’s talk about this “ whispered Fred leaning into the car backing away again as she glared at him silently telling him to get the fuck away from her flipping him off in the same moment closing the door as he backed away rolling down the window as she started the car.   
“You made me feel like a whore Fred a whore I know now that’s all I am to you “cried Wilma before rolling up her window again and driving away leaving him standing there. Wilma went home and locked all the doors and windows falling into her still unkempt bed Wilma began to sob. There was one reason why she was crying. His name was Fred Flintstone and despite what she just did and how good it made her feel and the fact he made her feel used and like a filthy whore she couldn’t help it she loved Fred Flintstone despite everything she loved him.


End file.
